


The Surprise

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster knows how much Dean loves his Baby. That's going to be a perfect punishment for the elder Winchester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not beta-read, please notify me if you see any mistakes.

**The Surprise**

“Let's see how you're gonna like the new Baby!” The Trickster snapped his fingers and bright green light appeared behind the old storehouse's windows. The Winchester brothers semi-consciously took a step back. That was an enemy that should never be underestimated, they'd learned it the hard way some time ago.  
“If you hurt my Baby, I'm gonna rip your legs out of your ass!” Dean growled and ran out of the building. Sam cast a hesitating glance towards their opponent, but finally decided to follow his brother.   
“You've got one night only, don't waste it!” The Trickster cackled and disappeared with a puff.

“What the..!” In the empty parking lot outside the storehouse, in the very place he'd left the Impala some fifteen minutes earlier, Dean saw a tall, slender, dark-haired woman in a tight leather suit. She looked lost, but smiled brightly at the brothers' sight.   
“B...baby?” Dean stammered, realizing that the girl felt strangely familiar.  
“Hello, pretty!” The Impala winked flirtatiously. “This night is ours. You and me, alone,” she murmured in a low voice and moved towards them, her hips swaying gently.  
Dean grinned at her.   
“Sammy, will you leave us alone?”  
But soon his grin fade away as the Impala walked past him and greedily put her arms around Sam's neck.  
“I've been craving these muscles for ages!” She whispered into his ear.

Dean, dumbfounded, stared at his brother walking away with the love of his life in the romantic light of the setting sun.

Trickster was a dead man, he decided.


End file.
